Summer Vacation at the Beach
The Sea Roar series of limited edition Equipment such as Sea Roar Ring (潮騒の指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Plumeria's Seal Stone / プルメリアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Plumeria's Re-Seal Stone / プルメリアの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Earn Tropical Juice (トロピカルジュース) from panels in the event stages and exchange them for items in the Shop. Earn Banana Pearls (バナナパール) from chests in the 2nd half of the event stages to place bets on daily races and earn Tropical Juice. *It costs 9,420 currency to buy and full spec Plumeria. *It costs 25,420 currency to buy everything offered by the first half of the event. *It costs 56,950 currency to buy everything offered by the first and second halves of the event (not including the 1 gold per currency exchange option). Swan Boat Race Earn Banana Pearls (バナナパール) from the 2nd half event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. There are 5 racers per race. You can bet up to 100 banana pearls on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet banana pearls on wins, you earn (bet banana pearls) * (odds multiplier) = tropical juice back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. The next race starts at 13:00 Japan time. There are 10 races that are planned to be held. Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. An explanation for the labeled portions of the screenshotted event screen is listed below. #Title and Event Period: July 7th, 2016 to July 25th, 2016. #Owned Banana Pearls: For betting. #Event Information #Previous Race Results #Day/Race Count: "Platano Swan Cup, Day No. #" #Racer Number #Racer Swan Boat Names #Odds: The multiplier for your bets if this racer wins. Supposedly high Odds means there's a smaller change to win. #Bet: How many banana orbs you've bet on this racer. #Bet Buttons: Click to wager banana orbs on racers. #"*The race entry time is everyday at 12 o' clock. ## hours ## minutes, and ## seconds until the betting deadline." #Nazuna's racer entry information: Nazuna gives a profile for each racer. #To the 1st half stages #To the 2nd half stages #Owned Tropical Juice: For buying from the Shop. #To the Shop Betting Clicking on a Bet button shows a popup asking how many banana pearls you want to bet. Example popups are given here. Use 35 banana pearls to bet 100 on "Kirameki Sangou"? (Betting controls) Owned Banana Pearls: 70 → 35 Yes, No Betted 100 on "Kirameki Sangou". The race starts on July 16th at 12:00. Please wait until the race starts. Nazuna's Racer Information Days start from July 16th, 2016. Day 1 racer-nerine.jpg|Nerine: She's a player with a reputation for having a steady, careful pace. However, she's had things turn very bad from even a little bit of trouble, so this is a part I'd like to see her challenge this until the very end without losing focus. racer-enoko.jpg|Green Foxtail: She's the rookie who suddenly showed up that we have anticipations for! ... But, it looks like she's a bit overwhelmed by the surrounding players. We'll need to observe how she'll accomplish growth this time around. racer-sango.jpg|Flamingo Plant: She's a player with a reputation for going through hard training. She's watched comfortably since she has high competence, but I'm worried about whether or not the weariness of training has piled up on her...! racer-edelweiss.jpg|Edelweiss: Her face complexion doesn't look that good. Controlling her physical condition in line with the race is another real ability, but if she can't show us more than her usual power today, things may seem to get severe...! racer-nanakamado.jpg|Japanese Rowan: This player's weapon is, without a doubt, force of will! It could be said that the biggest contest here is courage rather than skills and real ability. I'm sure she'll become the key to livening up the race's endgame! Day 2 racer1-gradios.jpg|Gladiolus: Um... It seems that this is this racer's first race. Her real ability is unknown. Will she be baptized by Hebranthus who is in the same line, or will be become the eye of the storm that wrecks havoc on this competition!? She's gathering attention! racer2-southern-cross.jpg|Southern Cross: She's a player with a reputation for starting with a dash! However, it looks like she's had a lot of times where she relied on vigor and lost speed in the end. I'm sure the turning point of the match is how she might get into a situation where she gets way ahead of everyone else! racer3-yulan.jpg|Yulan: It doesn't look like she's in good condition... I'm worried about whether or not she can put out the real strength she normally has. racer4-tachiaoi.jpg|Hollyhock: She's a player that pursues beauty greater than speed. She has no plans to polish anything other than her dash's beauty, boat's beauty, and above all else, her own beauty! Oh, she appealed again! racer5-aster.jpg|Aster: It seems she's in the best shape she's ever been in! I'd like to see her take first place with this spirit! Day 3 day3racer1.jpg|Aster: Today, it looks like she can't quite calm down. It doesn't look like she can concentrate on the race much, so I wonder if something happened? day3racer2.jpg|Green Foxtail: Look at her expression that shows full self-confidence! She's also got her condition in good order, so I expect good things out of the race this time! day3racer3.jpg|Flamingo Plant: It seems she's in the best shape she's ever been in! I'd like to see her take first place with this spirit! day3racer4.jpg|Edelweiss: It looks like she's put the finishing touches in good vibes for today. It raises my hopes towards the race! day3racer5.jpg|Japanese Rowan: She seems to have a different vibe than usual! Perhaps, this might be something that'll turn into something good during the race! Day 4 day4racer1.jpg|Nerine: It looks like she's put the finishing touches in good vibes for today. It raises my hopes towards the race! day4racer2.jpg|Yulan: It looks like a heavy-weight class boat which won't get knocked aside! I bet she'll show us the strength to push aside rivals during the free-for-all. However, I wonder if she'll be able to put out the crucial speed? Look forward to the race! day4racer3.jpg|Hollyhock: Look at her expression that shows full self-confidence! She's also got her condition in good order, so I expect good things out of the race this time! day4racer4.jpg|Gladiolus: It looks like she's in the worst condition she's ever been in... It might be harsh to become today's victor. day4racer5.jpg|Southern Cross: She seems to have a different vibe than usual! Perhaps, this might be something that'll turn into something good during the race! Day 5 day5racer1.jpg|Hollyhock: Today, her boat is shining more brightly than ever! She's a player isn't just concerned with the race results; she doesn't forget her appeal to the viewers. I'm sure she'll liven things up until the very end! day5racer2.jpg|Nerine: Her physical condition looks flawless. I'm sure she'll show us a race without any gaps between the betting, racing, and ending! day5racer3.jpg|Japanese Rowan: Stressing the importance on speed, her ship was completed to be a light-weight framework! I've heard that it's lightness is like feathers... I'm worried about whether or not it will get blown away on corners with sharp edges! day5racer4.jpg|Flamingo Plant: It looks like she's got the finishing touches completed in accordance with today's race! Her popularity and actual ability are adequate, so it looks like we can expect something in today's race! day5racer5.jpg|Edelweiss: It doesn't look like she's in good condition... I'm worried about whether or not she can put out the real strength she normally has. Day 6 day6racer1.jpg|Yulan: It seems she's in the best shape she's ever been in! I'd like to see her take first place with this spirit! day6racer2.jpg|Green Foxtail: It looks like there's more energy put into this than normal. Whether or not that energy can show up well for the race will probably be the turning point of the race! day6racer3.jpg|Gladiolus: Today, it looks like she can't quite calm down. It doesn't look like she can concentrate on the race much, so I wonder if something happened? day6racer4.jpg|Southern Cross: Her face complexion doesn't look that good. Controlling her physical condition in line with the race is another real ability, but if she can't show us more than her usual power today, things may seem to get severe...! day6racer5.jpg|Aster: Hm... This is one player I can't understand the state of... This is the kind of thing where only God knows if she'll win or lose! Day 7 day7racer1.jpg|Nerine: It looks like she's put the finishing touches in good vibes for today. It raises my hopes towards the race! day7racer2.jpg|Green Foxtail: Her boat's servicing has elaboration. She's a player with certain stability, but I worry about whether or not she was too preoccupied with safe mobility that she will accidentally lose speed! day7racer3.jpg|Aster: Look at her expression that shows full self-confidence! She's also got her condition in good order, so I expect good things out of the race this time! day7racer4.jpg|Yulan: She is a weak contender for the match from the betting to the actual race, but putting pressure on the end of the race is something you'll want to look out for! day7racer5.jpg|Southern Cross: Today, she seems to be calm as usual. With these conditions, we can look forward to a good start! Day 8 day8racer1.jpg|Hollyhock: Stressing the importance on speed, her ship was completed to be a light-weight framework! I've heard that it's lightness is like feathers... I'm worried about whether or not it will get blown away on corners with sharp edges! day8racer2.jpg|Flamingo Plant: She's a player with an established opinion for a feeling of stability. She can even handle unforeseen situations flexibly, but it's no exaggeration to say this is one point of a victory candidate! day8racer3.jpg|Gladiolus: Today, it looks like she can't quite calm down. It doesn't look like she can concentrate on the race much, so I wonder if something happened? day8racer4.jpg|Edelweiss: Her physical condition looks flawless. I'm sure she'll show us a race without any gaps between the betting, racing, and ending! day8racer5.jpg|Japanese Rowan: She looks worried. It looks like her condition is not good. I can only wish she can reach the goal safely... Day 9 day9racer1.jpg|Hollyhock: It looks like she's put the finishing touches in good vibes for today. It raises my hopes towards the race! day9racer2.jpg|Nerine: Look at her expression that shows full self-confidence! She's also got her condition in good order, so I expect good things out of the race this time! day9racer3.jpg|Green Foxtail: It looks like she put in a ton of suitable special training since the last time's loss. I'm sure she'll become a point of attention for this time's race! day9racer4.jpg|Yulan: Her physical condition looks flawless. I'm sure she'll show us a race without any gaps between the betting, racing, and ending! day9racer5.jpg|Aster: She looks worried. It looks like her condition is not good. I can only wish she can reach the goal safely... Day 10 day10racer1.jpg|Aster: Her boat's servicing has elaboration. She's a player with certain stability, but I worry about whether or not she was too preoccupied with safe mobility that she will accidentally lose speed! day10racer2.jpg|Japanese Rowan: She's a player with an established opinion for a feeling of stability. She can even handle unforeseen situations flexibly, but it's no exaggeration to say this is one point of a victory candidate! day10racer3.jpg|Flamingo Plant: It seems she's in the best shape she's ever been in! I'd like to see her take first place with this spirit! day10racer4.jpg|Green Foxtail: It looks like she's in the worst condition she's ever been in... It might be harsh to become today's victor. day10racer5.jpg|Nerine: It looks like she put in a ton of suitable special training since the last time's loss. I'm sure she'll become a point of attention for this time's race! Swan Boat Names *Nerine's boat is Nereid Neriine / ネレイスネリーネ. It refers to sea nymphs, the Nereids, from Greek folklore. *Green Foxtail's boat is Enokoronokokooro / エノコロノココーロ. It may be a pun on The Heart of Green Foxtail / エノコロの心. *Flamingo Plant's boat is Sparkle Number 3 / キラメキ・サン号. It's an homage to the event she came from, The Drop of Desire That Sparkles in the Midsummer. It involved looking for sparkling coral. Furthermore, サン号 is a pun on her Japanese name, Sango, and has the dual meaning of her bracket placement: Number 3. *Edelweiss's boat is Edel-Memoria / エーデルメモリア. The name is composed of "Memoria" which is an homage to the event she came from, For the Sake of Our Precious Memories. *Japanese Rowan's boat is Nakanakananaka / ナカナカナナカ. It's a play on her Japanese name, Nanakamado. Her boat name might be interpreted something like Fairly Japanese Rowan-like / 中々ナナカ *Gladiolus's boat is Winning Ladio / ウイニングラジーオ. Ladio comes from her own name, G'ladio'lus. *Southern Cross's boat is Southern Phoenix / サザンフェニックス. Like her skill, the boat name is a reference to Hokuto no Ken's Thouzer/Souther and his signature attack. *Yulan's boat is Hakumonoburesu / ハクモノブレス. The boat name is partially derived from her Japanese name, Hakumokuren. *Hollyhock's boat is Blue Hollyhock / アオイホリホック. The naming is ironically similar to the accepted English translation of her name even though her Japanese name is actually Tachiaoi. *Aster's boat is Asutaado / アスタード. It might be readable as Asterd. Race Results Day 1= #Flamingo Plant at x30 #Green Foxtail at x10 #Edelweiss at x100 #Japanese Rowan at x50 #Nerine at x20 |-|Day 2= #Aster at x10 #Southern Cross at x20 #Gladiolus at x50 #Yulan at x100 #Hollyhock at x30 |-|Day 3= #Japanese Rowan at x50 #Edelweiss at x20 #Green Foxtail at x10 #Flamingo Plant at x30 #Aster at x100 |-|Day 4= #Gladiolus at x100 #Yulan at x10 #Hollyhock at x30 #Nerine at x20 #Southern Cross at x50 |-|Day 5= #Hollyhock at x20 #Nerine at x50 #Japanese Rowan at x10 #Edelweiss at x100 #Flamingo Plant at x30 |-|Day 6= #Green Foxtail at x10 #Gladiolus at x20 #Aster at x100 #Yulan at x50 #Southern Cross at x30 |-|Day 7= #Yulan at x100 #Nerine at x50 #Green Foxtail at x10 #Aster at x20 #Southern Cross at x30 |-|Day 8= #Flamingo Plant at x20 #Hollyhock at x10 #Edelweiss at x30 #Gladiolus at x50 #Japanese Rowan at x100 |-|Day 9= #Hollyhock at x30 #Aster at x100 #Nerine at x10 #Green Foxtail at x20 #Yulan at x50 |-|Day 10= #Nerine at x50 #Japanese Rowan at x10 #Gladiolus at x20 #Flamingo Plant at x30 #Green Foxtail at x100 Quests The following quests are available during the event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps (1st Half) Some map images and data come from the Japanese Wiki. The currency is juice. Elementary 1 *English: How Could You Deceive Me!? *Japanese: よくも騙したな！？ Intermediate 1 *English: The Selfish Princess' Tourist Information *Japanese: ワガママ姫の観光案内 High Class 1 *English: Beach Hut "Nazuna" No. 2! *Japanese: 海の家なずな、二号店！ *It is possible to miss the bottom two chests due to the random panel. Top Class 1 *English: Board Game Competition? *Japanese: ボードゲームの大会？ Maps (2nd Half) Tropical juice is still available, but banana pearls appear in chests as well. Elementary 2 *English: Legends and Golden and *Japanese: 伝説と黄金と Intermediate 2 *English: Banana Knight Girl *Japanese: バナナナイトガール High Class 2 *English: Beginning of the Death Match *Japanese: 死闘の幕開け Top Class 2 *English: The Beaches of Summer Vacation *Japanese: 渚のサマーバケーション Bonus Stages (1st Half) The stages go along with the tropical juice theme. Elementary: Banana Juice *Japanese: バナナジュース Intermediate: Mango Juice *Japanese: マンゴージュース High Class: Watermelon Juice *Japanese: スイカジュース Bonus Stages (2nd Half) The stages go along with the boat race theme. Elementary: 3rd Flag *Japanese: ３ｒｄフラッグ Intermediate: 2nd Flag *Japanese: ２ｎｄフラッグ High Class: 1st Flag *Japanese: １ｓｔフラッグ Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Tropical Juice) you can earn from a stage. The number within parenthesis ( ) is how efficient the gathering is; the calculation is simply currency earned / stamina used. It is assumed that you pick up all items on the map unless there are random panels. If a BS appears, there is a chance that it will be an ordinary BS rather than a BS for this event. You can differentiate the two by reading the title of the event stage. Category:Events